Bloody Birthday (birthday fic for HAECHAN)
by KaCira
Summary: Seharusnya ulang tahun itu menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Haechan. [Mafia!au: NCT Lee Donghyuck, Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung. Slight! MarkMin, Noren]


**Bloody Birthday**

Hari ulang tahun harusnya menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Haechan.

.

.

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang meyenangkan buat Haechan. Seharusnya dia sedang berada di tempat latihan, diberi kejutan ulang tahun dengan kue karamel besar ber _topping_ strawberry sambil dinyanyikan _happy birthday_ dan lemparan _confetti_ disana-sini. Seharusnya dia akan menerima hadiah dari para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya, lalu jadi raja sehari yang bebas memerintah mereka sesuai kemauannya. Dan seharusnya, ia tidak di sini, di tempat gelap nan sempit tanpa ventilasi udara, dengan kaki yang tertekuk rapat. Haechan tidak mengerti, entah kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa ada di tempat ini.

Terakhir kali dia ingat, ia baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet di sela-sela latihan comebacknya, dan tiba-tiba dunia menjadi gelap. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan ia masih mencoba untuk berteriak minta tolong. Deru kendaraan dan klakson terdengar, Haechan menduga ia berada di bagasi mobil. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini bagian dari surprise partyku? Apa mereka sedang berpura-pura menculikku, lalu setelah mendapati aku menangis tersedu ketakutan, mereka akan membuka bagasi ini dan menyanyikan happy birthday?" Haechan bergumam. Ia mencoba tenang, berpikir keras sambil memukul-mukul atap bagasi, berharap benda ini terbuka oleh kekuatan Hulknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini benar-benar penculikan? Oh, aku kan bintang terkenal. Pasti kepala ku berharga sangat mahal. Oh My God. Apa ini perbuatan _company_ sebelah yang tidak ingin aku ikut comeback? Aku tau aku menarik perhatian banyak fans, tapi apa menculikku benar-benar penting? Haduh, memang sulit hidup dengan wajah tampan seperti ini, pasti banyak yang tidak su-AW!" Mobil itu berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Haechan terpental ke depan dan mengakhiri acara memuji dirinya sendiri itu. Pelipisnya kini benjol, rambutnya berantakan, dan kaki jenjangnya pegal karena terlalu lama ditekuk. Terdengar suara pintu mobil membuka dan menutup, berjalan menghampiri bagasi dengan langkah yang terseret.

"Huh.. siap-siap kau penculik jahat, aku akan berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga orang-orang akan sadar bahwa terjadi penculikan!" Ujar Haechan yakin. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, membuka kunci bagasi secara manual dan menyingkap bagasi dengan perlahan. Haechan bersiap membuka mulutnya, bersumpah akan berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai orang yang menculiknya tuli. 1.. 2...

"TOL- r...renjun?" Dan semua kembali gelap.

.

.

.

"Berapa banyak dosis yang kau berikan padanya sih, Huang? Ini sudah 1 jam dan si dungu ini belum bangun juga."

"Sabar, Lee. Kalau kau terus menggerutu seperti ini, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi mengurus dia tadi?" kata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Haechan. Alis matanya naik, mengernyit bosan sambil memainkan revolver model _Ruger Alaskan_ nya. Rambut merahnya begitu kontras dengan lampu temaram di ruang itu.

"karena yang diberi tugas oleh big boss itu kau, bukan aku. Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau memakai revolver tua itu? Sudah saatnya _move on_ dan melanjutkan hidup." Ujar Lee, pemuda pucat yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jam, menunggu Haechan yang tak kunjung sadar dari pingsannya. Pemuda itu berambut hitam bercampur hijau dan coklat. Wajahnya dingin, matanya tajam menatap Huang.

"Cih. Bilang saja kau iri karena Renjun tetap memakai benda peninggalan Jaemin daripada _ROGER G100_ pemberianmu itu, Lee. Lagi pula, bukankah itu yang kita lakukan sekarang? Menutup buku usang dan membuka lembaran baru? _Trying to let go and moving on,_ Hm?" ucap laki-laki lain di tempat itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, merayakan kemenangan karena baru saja memberikan _hook_ yang tajam pada Jeno Lee. Laki-laki itu duduk santai di atas _Porsche 911 Carrera_ miliknya, sambil membakar gulungan tembakau yang kesepuluhnya.

"Diam kau Minhyung. Lihat dirimu, begitu mengenaskan jatuh ke dalam lembah kesedihan. Lima tahun berlalu dan masih merindukannya, huh?" Balas Jeno Lee tajam. Lee Minhyung lantas membuang tembakaunya, mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang tergeletak diam dan mengarahkan kakinya ke arah Jeno, bersiap mengayunkan tongkat itu sebelum Renjun berteriak kecil.

"Si Dungu bangun! Ya! hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan lihat beruang ini." Kata Renjun Huang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Haechan dengan revolvernya.

"Oh, Oh.. lihat siapa yang sudah bangun. Hai _Sleeping beauty,_ tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Jeno setengah mengejek.

Kepala Haechan berat, samar-samar di lihatnya isi ruangan itu. Gelap, tidak ada ventilasi, hanya lampu temaram yang menerangi tempat ini. Banyak debu... puntung rokok, dan botol soju disana-sini. Sepertinya ia berada di gudang tua. Haechan bergidik ngeri, jadi dia benar-benar diculik?

"Agh.." Haechan mengerang, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, sampai ia menemukan wajah yang amat familiar baginya.

"Renjun? Ya! Dasar badut mekdi! Cepat lepas talinya. Kau ini.. mau kasih surprise tidak usah segininya, _kali._ " seru Haechan sambil menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jerat tali yang mengikatnya. "Dan.. YA! LEE JENO APA-APAAN KAU, KAU BELUM CUKUP UMUR! LEPASKAN BOTOL SOJU ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ugh.. Sudah ku duga ia akan berisik. Tau begitu ku lakban saja mulutnya." gerutu Minhyung sambil melempar tongkat baseballnya.

"Mark hyung... Kau juga? SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEROKOK HAH? SETAN APA YANG MERASUKI MU, DEMI TUHAN MARK HYUNG!" Haechan panik, benar-benar tidak biasa melihat pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depannya sekarang. Jeno minum alkohol, Mark merokok, dan... benda apa yang dipegang Renjun? jangan bilang itu..

"Iya, ini pistol. Revolver model _Ruger Alaskan_ milik Na Jaemin yang kau khianati, beruang besar." jawab Renjun seolah-olah ia bisa mendengar pertanyaan Haechan.

 _W-wait.. Revolver milik Na Jaemin? Ada apa sih ini sebenarnya?_ Haechan bertanya dalam hati, benar-benar _shock_ dibuat tiga temannya ini.

"Begini, teman-teman. Aku tau kalian sangat sayang padaku sampai ingin membuat pesta kejutan di ulang tahunku. Tapi serius deh, akting kalian hebat sekali. Sudah cukup ya, aku benar-benar terpukau kok. Sekarang keluarkan kuenya biar aku tiup lilin dan kita sudahi semuanya." kata Haechan sambil tersenyum. Sebentar lagi pasti para _hyung_ nya akan datang sambil menyanyikan _happy birthday_.

"Si dungu ini masih berpikir bahwa kita akan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun padanya? Hahah.. dia benar-benar tidak berubah ya. Dan panggil aku Lee. Namaku tidak pantas untuk kau sebut dengan mulut kotormu" ucap Jeno sambil berdecih.

Suasana hening. Haechan benar-benar bingung, ia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Haruskah dia mengeluarkan _jokes_ agar suasananya membaik? Well, julukannya sebagai NCT's mood maker bukanlah suatu mitos. Ia yakin akan dengan mudah membuat ketiga temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi... apa tadi? Jeno memanggilnya dungu?

"Berapa lama lagi sampai anak ayam dan lumba-lumba itu selesai dengan tugas mereka, Lee? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melubangi kepala si dungu ini" tanya Renjun sambil menyapukan ujung revolvernya ke kepala Haechan. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan raut wajahnya yang tenang, membuat Renjun seribu kali lebih seram dari biasanya.

"benda itu akan diledakkan 30 menit lagi. Seharusnya mereka sudah dekat dan akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Sambil menunggu mereka, bagaimana kalau kita persilahkan tuan Lee Donghyuck untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Minhyung, kau bawa kamera nya kan?" jawab Jeno Lee, tenang. Matanya menyelidiki setiap garis wajah Haechan. Rahangnya mengeras, mengeluarkan kebencian yang mendalam saat menyebut nama asli Haechan.

"ya, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar bingung. Wajah kalian mirip temanku tapi aura dan karakter kalian 100% berbeda. Apa kalian sasaeng yang menyamar jadi mereka? Oh, ayolah aku tau aku memang tampan tapi apa ini benar-benar diperlukan? Kalian bisa ditangkap polisi karena telah menculik remaja laki-laki paling berbakat di seluruh dunia ini, loh." Haechan menatap Jeno, Renjun dan Mark bergantian, mencari secercah senyum dari wajah mereka.

 _Tidak mungkin akting mereka lebih bagus dariku. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka tertawa._ gumam Haechan dalam hati. Ia tau benar teman-temannya. Renjun tidak bisa berbohong, Mark tidak akan berani sumpah serapah didepannya, dan Jeno juga masih mendapatkan nilai C di kelas akting mereka.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Lee Donghyuck. Kau yang memulai semua ini." desis Minhyung. Giginya terkatup rapat, mencoba meredam amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Sepertinya si dungu ini benar-benar melupakan kejadian itu. Hebat sekali kau, membunuh temanmu sendiri lalu pergi dan menjalani kehidupanmu seolah-olah kau tak berdosa. Apa itu, NCT Haechan? Penyamaran yang tolol." Jeno berdiri, mengambil tongkat baseball yang diacuhkan Minhyung tadi dan memukulkannya ke kepala Haechan.

"ini untuk ku" satu pukulan di pelipis kiri Haechan.

"ini untuk Minhyung" pukulan lain di pelipis kanannya.

"Ini untuk Huang" Jeno mengibaskan tongkat ke tengah kepala Haechan, hingga akhirnya meluncurkan pukulan akhir di leher kiri Haechan dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kencang.

"Dan untuk Na Jaemin."

Haechan mengerang kesakitan. Pandangannya mulai kabur, lehernya sakit luar biasa. Ia jatuh terduduk mengerjapkan matanya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

" _Big boss_ menyuruh kita untuk langsung menghabisinya, Lee. Bukan menyiksanya pelan-pelan." ujar Minhyung. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Haechan lalu bertumpu di satu kakinya, menyejajarkan pandangan mata mereka. "Kalau tau kau akan melanggar perintahnya, aku akan lebih dulu lakukan"

Satu, dua, entah berapa kali Minhyung melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Haechan. Perut dan Kakinya juga tidak luput dari sasaran. Kebencian meluap di wajahnya.

"Kau adalah bagian dari kami dulu! Kelompok yang kau anggap rumah! Bersumpah setia tidak akan meninggalkan tugas, bahkan rela mati ketika menjalankan misi!" Minhyung meninju Haechan membabi buta.

"Kau yang kami kira akan setia! Kau yang bersumpah akan melindungi Jaemin ketika menjalankan misinya! Dan kau juga yang jadi pengecut ketika tertangkap oleh musuh kita! Kau yang kabur dan meninggalkan Jaemin yang disiksa sampai mati, Kau juga yang akan merasakan hal yang sama! Mengganti namamu menjadi Lee Haechan tidak membuat kami lupa dengan suara dan wajah bodoh mu itu!" Minhyung merajalela, memukul setiap sudut tubuh Haechan. Haechan semakin tidak sadarkan diri, mendengar samar rentetan cerita Minhyung yang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Haechan mungkin saja mati kalau Renjun tidak menghentikan aksi Minhyung.

"Lee Minhyung! Hentikan! Ia bisa mati kehabisan darah dan aku berani jamin _big boss_ tidak akan suka hal itu." Renjun mendorong Minhyung jauh dari Haechan. Tangannya digoyangkan di depan wajah Haechan, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"A..ku. Benar-benar. Ugh. t-tidak mengerti." ucap Haechan tersengal-sengal. Nama aslinya memang Lee Donghyuck, tapi ia berani sumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang disebut Mark tadi.

"Mana ada penjahat yang mau mengakui perbuatannya. Kau, Lee Donghyuck. Telah mengkhianati kami dan membiarkan Na Jaemin mati. Aku juga tidak akan ada di sini kalau bukan Jeno yang datang menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Huh, apa kau tidak sadar perasaan Minhyung saat melihat Jaemin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya? Dan kau pergi, mengganti identitasmu lalu menjadi idol? APA KAU PUNYA HATI, LEE DONGHYUCK?" Renjun menarik kencang kerah baju Haechan, lalu memukul kepalanya dengan revolver milik Jaemin.

Demi Tuhan, harusnya ini jadi hari yang bahagia untuk Haechan. Tapi karena orang bernama Lee Donghyuck, yang secara kebetulan punya wajah, nama, dan suara yang sama dengannya, semua berubah 180 derajat.

Lengkingan tawa terdengar dari kejauhan, mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang itu dari Haechan. Renjun menhempaskan Haechan sampai ia tersandar cukup kecang di tembok usang bangunan itu.

"Kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi! haha Big boss pasti akan senang~" samar-samar terdengar suara bass menggelegar di ruangan itu. Haechan menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Ji-jisung?" Haechan memanggil dengan segenap tenaga, walau yang terdengar hanya bisikan lemah. Dua orang yang baru masuk itu terdiam dari tawanya, memandang kaget Haechan yang bermandikan darah.

"Whoa-whoa... Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa kami ya? Huh jahat sekali kalian ini. " seru Jisung. Mulutnya cemberut, menunjukan secara jelas ketidaksukaannya pada Haechan.

"Bagaimana benda itu, lumba-lumba? kalian memasangnya dengan aman kan?" tanya Jeno Lee. Tangannya kini sibuk memasukkan amunisi ke revolver _Smith & Wesson 500 _nya. Suasanya begitu hening sampai hanya terdengar desah napas Haechan yang tinggal satu-satu.

"Benda itu aman, butuh 5 menit lagi sampai benda itu ditemukan dan... DUAR! semua selesai. Uhm, sebenarnya aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan sih, ku pikir tidak ada orang di kamar itu, ternyata ada laki-laki tua berambut hitam kemerahan yang memergokiku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tel, Tei, apa ya aku lupa. Jadi ya, ku habisi saja langsung." jawab Zhong Chenle, nama asli si lumba-lumba.

 _Tey? Taeil Hyung? Ada apa dengan Taeil Hyung? Apa dia-_

DAAR!

Selongsong peluru menembus tepat ke pergelangan tangan Chenle, menghentikan Haechan yang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Chenle mengaduh kesakitan, sumpah serapah lancar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Boss bilang jangan lakukan kesalahan, bodoh. Sekali lagi kau lakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu, aku tidak akan ragu untuk membidik jantungmu." Ucap Renjun dingin. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Jisungpun dengan sigap membantu Chenle, merobek pakaiannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Well, jam 11:59. Jadi Lee Donghyuck, terimakasih karena telah menjadi bajingan dengan pergi meninggalkan kami. Kau tau, tidak seru hanya membiarkanmu mati seorang diri. 1 menit lagi, benda itu akan meledak dan menggetarkan seluruh Seoul, bahkan Korea Selatan dan dunia. Peristiwa ini akan mejadi _headline_ di berita manapun, menggegerkan banyak jiwa dan menjadi tontonan banyak mata. Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada anggota membermu, karena mereka akan melejit ke angkasa. yah, walaupun kau juga akan bertemu dengan mereka sih." kata Jeno Lee panjang lebar, sambil terkekeh mengejeknya.

"A- apa maksud kalian?" Haechan bertanya di sela-sela napasnya yang terbatas. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya patah, pelipisnya sudah berwarna ungu kehitaman. Kaos putih yang dipakainya untuk _training_ tadi sudah memerah, kakinya mati rasa.

"Taeil Hyung.. member..ku. Kalian apakan m-mereka?" Haechan masih berjuang mengumpulkan tenaga, melawan tangisnya yang jatuh ketika mendengar kata 'member' dan 'ledakan' disebut.

"benda itu. Big boss telah menyiapkan senjata paling mutakhir untuk membalas perbuatanmu. Benda itu akan meledak di saat yang sama kami menekan pelatuk ini ke kepalamu. Ya! ayo berkumpul" Seru Minhyung kepada ke empat rekannya, mengelilingi Haechan sambil membidik kepalanya dari segala sisi dengan pistol mereka masing-masing.

"Aku hitung mundur." kata Renjun sambil memperhatikan jamnya dengan seksama.

Haechan memejamkan matanya, kilas balik kehidupannya berputar dengan cepat

"Lima"

Saat ibu menyuruhnya untuk ikut audisi, ia hanya mengangguk malas tanpa terpikir akan diterima.

"Empat"

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke perusahaan, dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki mimpi yang sama dengannya.

"Tiga"

Saat trainer mereka mengumumkan bahwa SM akan membentuk _boygroup_ baru, Haechan senang bukan kepalang. Ia berlatih lebih giat agar masuk ke grup tersebut bersama teman-temannya.

"Dua"

Saat Ia berdiri di atas panggung, menjadi _idol_ dan memenuhi impiannya, mendengar sorak sorai penggemar dan senyum bangga orang tuanya.

"Satu"

Haechan tersenyum, mensyukuri hidupnya walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa akhirnya begitu mengenaskan.

Lima sekawan itu menarik pelatuknya tepat di kepala Haechan, menyisakan lima lubang panas yang menjadi luka permanen di tubuh yang telah menjadi mayat itu.

"Mission accomplished. Cherry Bomb, released."

.

.

.

 **OK SELESAI**

 **Ini birthday fic untuk my lil bro Lee Donghyuck tapi kenapa mengenaskan:"""**

 **Maafkan aku tapi aku sayang Donghyuck serius.**

 **jadi kalau ada yang belum mengerti, ini tuh ada geng Dreamies versi mafia dan Dreamies versi nct beneran. Jadi Dreamies versi mafia ngira kalau lee donghyuck NCT ini adalah lee donghyuk yang berkhianat sama mereka. Jadilah mereka balas dendam sama lee donghyuck dan member NCT lainnya, dengan nembak haechan dan ngebom dorm NCT dengan... Cherry Bomb! See what i did there?;;;**

 **ok, once again happiest birthday to our Full Sun, LEE DONGHYUCK dan mari kita nantikan comeback 127~~ Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
